Portable consumer electronics are becoming increasingly popular. Various devices can store and retrieve multimedia content such as songs, movies, television programs, or electronic games. However, it can be difficult to locate sources of multimedia content providing secure and reliable access to a broad selection of available content. In addition, ease of communication between electronic devices presents difficulties for content providers desiring to limit transfer or copying of the multimedia content once provided. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of multimedia access.